


Within These Boundaries

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Conductor Sakuraba Neku, Gen, Personified Cities, Polyamory, TWEWYTOBER 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: Within the bounds of the human plane, there is a city who loves Her god, loves Her Conductor, and loves their friends with all of Her heart. They are mortal, but She will not let them fade, for they are Hers as She is theirs.And they wouldn't have it any other way.A series of prompts for TWEWYtober 2019. It's late, but I doubt anyone particularly cares- I'm just writing because I want to.
Relationships: Beat & Eri & Joshua & Neku & Rhyme & Shiki (TWEWY), Bito "Beat" Daisukenojo & Bito "Rhyme" Raimu & Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya & Misaki Shiki & Sakuraba Neku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Neku is a magician.

There is a charge in the air- a tingle, like static but not. A promise. 

Neku idly wanders the streets of Shibuya and feels power humming as it brushes against his skin. She whispers in his ear, sweet nothings and idle chatter and small snippets of Herself, and She asks him to channel Her- to **conduct **and spread Her messages to those who can't hear. 

So he does.

Through Joshua's songs and Beat's cooking and Eri's designs and Shiki's crafting and Rhyme's endless ideas. 

He takes that creativity and weaves it all together into a song- a spell, a wish, a memory- of warmth and love and friendship and _good_. 

Sakuraba Neku is a magician and Shibuya is his magic and his audience and his wand. 


	2. Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are glomps.

Shiki cautiously peered out from behind Neku and made a shushing motion. From in front of Neku, Eri nodded, agreeing to both his question and Shiki's silence. 

"Okay," she began," so, suppose we all go to Def Märch- who's gonna carry Josh home?" 

"I can if you and Shiki don't want to."

"Okay, that's fine- but wouldn't his wings get in your way?" 

"Nah- I'm not quite at that level." 

As two of her favorite people went back and forth, hashing out the details and aftermath of their wednesday night, Shiki counted down.

"Really? But you're his _conductor_\- wouldn't that automatically put you at that level?"

_3_

"Not really. I need to die first."

_2_

"Oh. But then why can you see everything if you can't interact with it?"

_1_

"Learning by observation....I think. The Reapers still say hi though, but I dunno if they're an exception or if they just change frequencies." 

Shiki allowed Neku to finish his thought before she pounced, glomping him from behind. To her disappointment, he hardly reacted except to awkwardly twist his arms to somewhat return the hug.

She pouted, and he chuckled with a fond roll of his eyes. 

"Shiki, I love you, but we've been together for literal years. You ain't sneaking up on me." 

She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. 

"Yeah. I love you too, Neku." 


	3. Accessories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a house.

Their home is safe. 

Of course, that's kind of the point, but it's an important point, so it bears mentioning- and repeating.

Their home is _safe_. 

It's a nondescript house that, on the outside, doesn't look big enough for two people let alone six. And maybe that would've been the case if they hadn't had a friend who also happened to be a god. 

There's a bedroom and bathroom for each of them to hole up in if things become too much. There are professionally equipped studios for all of their interests- and one especially malleable, to accommodate Rhyme's constantly changing ideas- and a kitchen that's fully stocked at all times. There's also a living room filled with _all the things_, perfect for when one of them is feeling down and in need of a giant cuddle, or for the weekends when they're all able to spend time together. 

Their house is a home and it's safe enough that they can leave their weapons lying around. 

After club activities, Rhyme is used to coming home to Beat's skateboard propped beside the door, often with his favorite skull pendant on the table beside it. Sometimes, when she sets her bag down, Mr. Mew will be there on the couch beside Eri's sketchbook or, on a few occasions, Josh's cell phone. If she goes to the kitchen for an after school snack, she can sometimes find Neku's headphones on the table, or if not those, then his pins.

Typically, Beat's there too, so Rhyme will take off her hat and her own bell pendant, hang them on the pegs by the entryway, and spend time with her dear brother, safer than a squirrel in a tree. 


End file.
